


Brilliant Insanity

by Savana_Moon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Can be read as gen or slash, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, LITERALLY, wrote this for class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savana_Moon/pseuds/Savana_Moon
Summary: A dialogue-only drabble I wrote for class. The challenge was to write a piece with no narration. I wrote it with Stiles and Derek in mind so I thought I'd post it here.





	Brilliant Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Readers should keep in mind that when one person speaks more than one paragraph at a time, previous paragraphs will not have the quotation marks at the end to mark that it is the same speaker. Not everyone in my college class knew that so I figured I'd put it here so others aren't confused.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy.

“Okay so, I have this theory.”

“ _Oh god, here we go_.”

“I read this thing online the other day about the effects of the full moon on the earth. And I’m not just talking about the tides or whatever. Specifically, when the moon is full the earth is directly between the sun and moon, right? Common knowledge. Well, when they’re in this position the sun and moon pull on the earth in opposing forces which can even affect the shape of the earth. I guess scientists were even able to determine that it minutely changes the pressure but not enough for any discovered living organisms to feel it so there’s no proof for how it affects our mood and whatnot _Ohmigod would you stop growling?!_ I'm getting to the point.

“ _Anyway_ , my theory is that what if… Okay? What. If… It affects the ley lines? Like what if it causes the ley lines to fluctuate or something? What if said effect is what makes werewolves shift or the reason why some spells require specific moon cycles etcetera? What if it has nothing to do with the moon except its gravitational pull paired with the sun’s? So, like all the mystical bullshit comes from the ley lines and not the moon itself? It’s all just the ley lines? Like magic leaking from them or something?”

“So, werewolves shift on the full moon because of magic leaking from the ley lines because of the gravitational pull from the moon?”

“ _Opposing_ gravitational pull between the sun _and_ the moon when it’s full, yes.”

“Okay… So then where does the magic come from? How did it get into the ley lines? Why is it even there in the first place?”

“Okay, so I have this other theor – Wha? – Wait! Where are you going?!”

“Oh, I don’t know. A mental institution? Somewhere with more sanity.”

“Says the _literal werewolf_! YOU’RE JUST JEALOUS OF MY BRILLIANCE! Ugh fine, just leave me here. _Asshole._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave a kudos and/or a comment and maybe I'll be inspired to post more. I have lots of ideas but little motivation.


End file.
